


I Kinda Like It

by EndherBeginhim



Category: Bandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndherBeginhim/pseuds/EndherBeginhim
Summary: Once someone and their soulmate reach the magical age of 18, any mark that bruises/cuts/burns their soulmates body , shows up on their body, without the pain.So what does Brendon do when on his 18th Birthday, cuts appear all over him?





	I Kinda Like It

Brendon was hype. He had been imagining tomorrow - his 18th birthday-for 12years.12 years imagining what his perfect soul mate would look like. Twelve years of at least trying to work out their gender. Twelve years of wondering where his first mark will be . Twelve years of worrying if he’ll be the rare case on tv whose soulmate had rejected them. Twelve years of worrying.

 

He had spent the last six hours slowly building up in panic(!) yet remaining hyper. What if he didn’thave a soulmate.

 

Phoning Josh hours ago had calmed him, the fact josh had found his soulmate calming him completely - well sorta.

 

Josh had found his soul mate last month , and it turned out they had already knew each other for years. It only took for bruises to appear on Josh’s neck for Tyler to realise. Now Josh was helping Tyler through therapy, a long but hopefully successful road.

 

Brendon prayed to God that his soulmate would love him , the way soulmates were meant to. After that Brendon closed his eyes to ease the worrying. 

 

He had 3 hours sleep before Brendon woke up , 12:00am on the dot with a tingling sensation on his upper thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work - I apologise in advance.


End file.
